A Queen Without Her Crown
by megniifficent-luffs
Summary: After Massie's bad day at school and no one to talk to, everyone is worried. Worrying she is depressed, her parents are cautious and Massie is on total hibernation mode. Without her friends Massie has nothing to do with herself. She might as well a LBR...


**_A Queen Without Her Crown_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Clique. Period.

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**Friday, January 13****th**

**7:00 P.M.**

"Bean what am I going to do?" Massie sneeze-cried to her black pug that laid on her bed, which happened to be a replica, but Bean size, of Massie's white and purple embellished bed.

The dog looked up at his owner without moving herself. Trying to as sympathetic as ever to comfort her owner.

"That's not going to work Bean!"She threw a decorative pillow at the dog. She laughed as the dog let out a yelp and she jumped out of her bed. She scurried into the corner or behind the couch and she lay down on the soft, warm sheep skin rug.

A high-pitched 'ping' awoke Massie from her dream-like state as she lay on her bed feeling like a part of her was missing. She stood up wearily and walked, or more like trudged, over to her white computer. On the screen was a pop-up that read, "HolaGurl is Requesting to Chat." and below that were "Accept" and "Decline" buttons. Aggravated, Massie hit the mouse down closing the window. She jumped back on to her bed and shoved her face into a crisp, white pillow. Her mascara smeared onto the silky fabric. She lifted her head and tried to rub off the stain.

"Bean," she said as the dog picked his head up and perked his ears, "Remind me to call the makeup company. Their waterproof mascara does _not_ work." She ripped off the pillowcase and whipped it at the door. It fell softly to the ground and the only sound in the room was the clink on the purple beads decoratively designed along the pillow as they hit the hard wood floor. A sniffle escaped Massie's nostrils and the heavy breathing of the dog soon calmed her down.

She stood up and walked over to Bean who looked comfy and warm lying wedged between the white couch and wall. Massie scooped her and whispered into her ear, "Sorry Bean but you have to come with me." She walked into the porcelain bathroom and sat down on the cushy toilet seat cover. She turned around and examined herself in the mirror. Her makeup had ran down her face and the left side of her hair was matted and ratty from lying on it all day. Her now ghostly complexion could of scared anoyone out of their socks and head them running for the nearest exit.

Softly, she placed the pug down on the ground and grabbed a washcloth and soap. She grabbed the handle of the sink and turned on the hot water. As she touched the water to see if it was warm, the icy chills on the not-yet-warm water sent a prickly feeling up her spine. Jumping back she stood glaring at the water and then at herself in the mirror.

Once she saw steam rising from the faucet she threw the cloth into the sink and soaked it with some cucumber melon soap. It always calmed her down. She placed the hot fabric over her face as she sat back down on the toilet. She made sure that the soapy areas were away from her eyes. She'd clean those up later.

Bean came over and lay down at her feet. Laying her soft, short fur over Massie's toes. Wiggling her small feet around, she sunk herself into the ground under the dog's pudgy body. The warmth and peacefulness washed over Massie like a tsunami would wash over a town. And soon before Massie could notice it she had no urge to move a single muscle. Lying there feeling unconscious she thought. Though of how she would deal with the fiasco that called itself "The Day of January 13th". But deciding that it wouldn't calm her down any better she put that in the back on her

After what only seemed like a few seconds, Massie picked off the washcloth that had been losing it's heat quickly and threw it over the showers door. She lifted her hand and peeked at her gold and diamond encrusted watch. Her eyes still adjusting to the bright lights of the bathroom were squinted up because of the brightness. The clock read 9 o' clock. Massie deciding that after her long day she needed at least some sleep removed herself from the comfort of her warming bathroom and dragged herself over to her bed.

Her dog at her feet as she walked was the only comforting thing that Massie had left. She had no one to talk to. No one to share how she felt with. Everything was out of place. She felt like a designer purse in a grocery bag convention. The last piece of her dignity was the comfort of her knowing that she would still have her ultra fabulous house and room, even if she had no one to talk to...

Slowly creeping on her bed Massie sat like she was going to meditate and grabbed the remote to her flat screen. Clicking the glowing button the screen of the electronic jumped to life. Flipping through the channels, the popular show, "The Daily Grind" came on. Letting out a low groan Massie turned off the TV and threw the remote on the floor. At that moment Bean hopped onto the bed and snuggled against Massie's side.

Turning around, she pulled the translucent white blinds away from her window she peered out into the backyard, which has a perfect view of the guesthouse. Feeling a like a jab had punctured her flat stomach she felt a pang of guilt as the attic of the guesthouses light was appearing to be off.

"Knock, knock." Massie heard a familiar voice say. Remembering how awful she looked, Massie stuffed her head under the duvet. The glass doorknob on the door twisted with a small, hard, turn. "Oh sorry, Miss Block I didn't know you were asleep." Wrestless, Massie kicked her legs out to exaggerrate her point. "Good night Miss Block," looking at the steamy heat rising out of the cracks from Massie's bathroom, "I hope you feel better..." The short heels of the housekeeper's white shoes turned on the flooring and walked out.

"Inez knows me too well!" Massie flopped over and stared at the ceiling. The glass chandelier that hung in the middle gleamed rays of colorful light off the room. Then Massie realized something was off. A piece of the gold that outlined the base of t he chandelier was gone. _The chandelier must think it's me. _Cold air suddenly rushed out of the air vents that were implanted above the door out and into the bathroom of Massie room. _I'm broken…_

**KITCHEN**

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**Friday, January 13****th**

**6:00 P.M.**

"William, why can't you take me seriously!?" Kendra Block shriek-whispered. Knowing her daughter was asleep in her room, Kendra didn't want to wake her.

"_Because_, Kendra," William Block said, emphasizing the "because", "It just isn't a reasonable thing." He stared straight into his wife's caring and worried eyes. "I do not think that after her coming home today and being an emotional wreck is because she is _depressed_." He put finger quotes around the depressed as he stared at the ceiling for a second looking agitated. "She's a teenager, these things happen. You know, it's the hormones." He basically whispered "hormones" the way some one would say "dog poo".

"But William, you don't get it." She looked into his eyes with the best puppy dog face she could manage without smearing her dark red lipstick. "She's never been this sad. She has been in her room all day. And it's Friday!" She glared into William's eyes.

William looked at her confused and unsure about what she was saying.

"Ugh, must I spell it out for you?" She massaged her temples. "Do you not know our daughter at all? For almost 2 years now, _2 years_, Massie has been having all her friends over every Friday for a sleepover."

William still didn't get it.

"She canceled it William! She told me she didn't fell like having a sleepover tonight. Something isn't right. Her friends would be calling and be asking 'What's up' or whatever the teenagers say these days."

William tried to conceal his laughter.

"Even Claire hasn't come over yet!" Claire, the white-blonde haired girl that Massie decided to befriend, her two parents, and Massie-loving, pervy, spy of a brother moved into the blocks guest house over a year ago. Everyday, Claire usually came over and her and Massie did homework in her room or they just hung out. But not today. Massie had been in her room all day. Alone.

**A/N: **Sorry if this chappie is a little cheesy. I am not thinking very well right now. I have some good ideas in store just wait. ~Megniificent


End file.
